philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
History Of The Philippine Radio
Radio in the Philippines was a introduced in 1939 History of The Philippine Radio Origins The Beginning of Radio stations in the Philippines RCA 1930s to 1940s KZRM, was a AM station in May 3, 1933 KZRH, was a AM station owned by H.E. Heacock Company also known as Radio Heacock Daks Ako 1940s to 1950s in June 1, 1946 H.E. Heacock's Company was a relaunch as Manila Broadcasting Company call letter from KZRH to DZRH and DZMB DZPI, its a began on March 20, 1949 by Philippine Broadcasting Corporation it was an AM station in the 1940's in June 4, 1948 - 680 KZAS is an AM Radio Station of Far East Broadcasting Company (FEBC Philippines) was inaugurated in Karuhatan, Valenzuela. Later on 680 KZAS was changed to 702 DZAS as it continues till today. 1950s to 1960s * "DZBC" since 1950 owned by Bolinao Electronics Corporation on 1000 khz * DZAQ, since October 19, 1953 owned by Alto Broadcasting System on 620khz * DZBB, began broadcast on March 1, 1950 owned by Republic Broadcasting System on 580Khz * DZQL, began broadcast in 1956 owned by Chronicle Broadcasting Network on 830 Khz * DZYL, began broadcast in 1956 also from Chronicle Broadcasting Network First FM Radio at 102 Mhz * DZXL, began broadcast in 1956 also from Chronicle Broadcasting Network on 960 khz * DZFE, began broadcast in 1950 owned by Far East Broadcasting Company on 1030 KHz later on 98.7 Mhz 1960's * DZEC AM Station owned by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation in 1968 on 1050 khz * DZEM AM Station owned by Christian Broadcasting Service * DZUP and DZLB operated by University of the Philippines * DZST am operated by University of Santo Tomas * DZTC am operated by National Teachers College All School operated station were shut down during martial rule. The Radio became AM and FM frequencies. * DZFM and DZRM of The Philippine Broadcasting Service of the Philippine Government Managed by Francisco Trinidad on 710 and 1190 kHz respectively *''DZTR'' established in 1965 owned by Trans-Radio Broadcasting Corporation on 980khz *''DZBM'' of Mareco Broadcasting Network in 1963 on 740 khz *''DZLM'' of Mareco Broadcasting Network in 1963 on 1430 khz *''DZTM'' Manila Times Tagalog station owned by Chino Roces of Associated Broadcasting Company on 1380 khz * DZMT Manila Times Station owned by ABC on 1100 khz * DZWS Manila Times Womens Station Operated by ABC on 1070 khz *''DZRJ'' of Rajah Broadcasting Network Established in 1963 AM on 780 khz * DZBU Manila Bulletin Radio Operated by Manila Daily Bulletin on 1460 khz * DZHP of Radio Mindanao Network on 1130 khz 1970s to early 1980s *''DWIZ'' of Philippine Broadcasting Corporation on September 24, 1972 on 800khz *''DWBL'' of FBS Radio Network on February 1, 1972 on 1190 *''DWFM'' of Nation Broadcasting Corporation on frequency 92.3 Mhz in July 2, 1973 *''DZMB'' of Manila Broadcasting Company was a moved from AM to FM Band frequency from 760 khz to 90.7 Mhz on February 14, 1975 *''DZTR'' was a launching as DWRT-FM frequency of 99.5 Mhz on September 3, 1976 *''DWLL'' of FBS Radio Network frequency 94.7 Mhz in 1973 *''DWLM'' of Mareco Broadcasting Network on frequency 105.1 Mhz in 1972 *''DWKB'' was a launching as DZMZ owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation on 89.1 Mhz *''DWEI'' of Liberty Broadcasting Corporation on September 14, 1973 on 93.1 Mhz *''DWWA'' of Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation on November 4, 1973 on 101.9 Mhz *''DWAD'' of Crusaders Broadcasting System frequency 1080 kHz in 1972 1980s to 1990 *''DWTM'' of Sarao Broadcasting Systems on February 14, 1986 on 89.9 Mhz *''DWCT-FM'' of Raven Broadcasting Corporation on May 27, 1988 Citylife 88.3 was a rename as Jam 88.3 callsign from DWCT to DWJM *''DWKS'' of Makati Broadcasting Network in 1985 on 101.1 Mhz *''DWRX'' of Audiovisual Communicators, Inc. On frequency 93.1 Mhz in August 23, 1983 *''DWBM-FM'' of Mareco Broadcasting Network in 1985 on 105.1 Mhz *''DZMM'' on ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation on July 22, 1986 on 630 kHz *''DWKO'' on ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation on October 1986 on 101.9 Mhz *''DZAM'' on Nation Broadcasting Corporation on June 2, 1987 callsign from DZAM to DZAR on 1026 Mhz 1990s to 2000 *''DWET-FM'' on Associated Broadcasting Company on frequency 106.7 Mhz in February 21, 1992 *''DWCD-FM'' on Crusaders Broadcasting System on 1992 on 97.9 Mhz 2010s to present none Category:Philippine Radio Category:History Category:Radio soaps